Neo Whitebeard Pirates: The New World is taken by storm
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: What was Smoker giving a death sentence and being replaced became Kuzan and Smokers fight for survival. Which leads to the Ex-Marines becoming pirates. To think one person is after the One Piece, will he get it. rated T for bloodshed and language.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Galaxy: God I have been multitasking, anyways this is my first One Piece story so don't kill me. Anyways I don't own One Piece, I only own what I own.**

* * *

Smoker panted as he ran for his life, turning into to smoke to dodge the cannonballs that tried to blow him off the place of the never in his life had come close to death and the worst part it was _his own_ men firing at him. All for one stupid, pitiful, ironic reason.

The Admiral who left the Marines saved his life.

_A week earlier_

_Smoker awoke to the sound of his ship being boarded, but they were the only ones assigned to Punk Hazard. He got his navy coat on leaving only him wearing said coat and his black pants. He almost kicked down his door as he saw the other Marines "The hell is going on who are you." _

_The soldiers steped aside so there higher up can step threw, he was at least six foot five making him tower over Smoker. He had a red sleeveless jacket with a black T-shirt, with red pants and a red Marine coat with white symbols on it. He also had a red Marine hat as well. The tall man look down on with piercing grey eyes as heartless and unmoving as steel as he finally spoke, "I am Vice Admiral Yushirma newly appointed by the Fleet Admiral himself and..." He pointed his finger toward Smoker, "Your **Replacement**!" _

_Smoker didn't answer him he was going to end this sick joke, "White Blow!" He sent a barrage of white smoke fists at the man. The man didn't move but the attack was repelled as well as Smoker being sent flying by a powerful gale coming from the new Vice Admiral. _

_Yushirma raised an eyebrow as if he just wasn't almost hit, "Have you heard of the creature named Leviathan?" Smoker only looked as if the man was crazy. The admiral sighed, "So naive, Leviathan was a sea monster that controlled storms at see, and as a man who ate the Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives me the powers of Leviathan. Allowing me to create mini storms using water vapor, and sadly I can blow your white smoke away. I hate to do this but after Kuzan saved you Feet Admiral thought you were a traitor so enjoy your death." The red Vice Admiral threw a small tornado at the smoke man. _

_"Smoker stop making me have to save you." The former Vice Admiral looked up to see Kuzan once again save him with his Ice wall. Smoker saw his jitte next to him and grabbed it. Kuzan looked to him, "Get ready quick that wall wont stall him." At that moment in complete fury Smoker threw his Marine coat off and used his powers to send his hand to his room to grab his white t-shirt and lit his two cigarettes. He then fallowed the former Admiral as he left he felt so much hate in the thing he tried to enforce. _

_Justice. _

_Present Day:_

The two fugitives ran into a pitch black ally. Both trying to catch there breath as Smoker tried to talk, "They have...been after us...for a week now...there...relentless."

The Ice Devil fruit user only gave him a 'are you serious' look as he finally could talk, "I guess you now know a small part of how Straw Hat felt. Look we are as good as dead on Punk Hazard we need to find a ship and fast. I saw a pirate brig sloop in the docks over there." Kuzan pointed to the silver ship with a shark fin as the masthead.

Smoker went ballistic, "No way, We are not taking a pirate ship!" He was about to say more but the other fugitive used his Haki to pound Smoker into the side of the building.

The former Admiral gave the most sinister look he could give with him still wearing his sunglasses, "LOOK! I didn't save your ass so your your 'All pirates can go to hell' complex could get us killed now get on the damn ship!" Both of them looked over to see Marines charging at them Kuzan placed his hands on the ground in front of him, "Ice Age!" All before him including the soldiers became frozen solid, "Lets move."

As they were being chased on the docks Smoker fist turned black as he armament hardened his fist, "White Blow!" He sent the will harden fist flew through the white smoke breaking the rest of the bridge stopping the Marines. Kuzan then created his Ice sword and cut the ropes so they just hopped on to get away. Sadly enough they were till getting chased by a Marine galleon.

As the cannons were being fired at them. They heared the door open as a 19 year old man came out wearing no shirt and some grey pants with skulls on them. He had jet black hair looked ridiculously angry, "You got three seconds to tell me why your taking my ship before I take you off the face of the earth."

Kuzan came up with a quick response, "We're trying to get away from the Marines!"

The teens eyes opened "Why didn't you say so I'll take care of them." The young pirate winded up and threw a punch doing the one thing Kuzan and Smoker never thought they would see again. Seeing someone crack air, unlike Whitebeard and Blackbeard the teen forced the shockwave into a single point and it went in a straight line causing water to rise leaving nothing of the galleon intact. The teen laughed, "How do you like the Seaquake 2.0 or as I like to call it Skyquake."

Smoker lost his cigarettes in shock, "T-The Tremor Tremor Fruits power, I thought Blackbeard had it."

Kuzan scratched his chin, "That devil Fruit is more special, young man what's your name?"

The teen shrugged "Guess since you seen my powers...anyways I'm Whitebeards grandson Kazeyoru Newgate but please call me Kaze. Anyways I'll ask again _WHY ARE YOU ON MY SHIP!" _

_Half an hour later: _

The Newgate descendant nodded as he heard the explanation, "Well thats total bull, I love to punch that Fleet Admiral Akainu in the face."

Smoker looked at him in disbelief, "You do know you'll be dead once the Marines know when you exist."

Kaze chuckled "Well if you think I'm so helpless then join my crew as pirates." The young pirate laughed thinking about two former Marines being his crew.

Kuzan got up with a grin on his face, "That isn't a bad idea." Smoker's rage started to kick in and Kaze eyes widened, he was joking but the former Admiral actually agreed to it. The Ice Devil fruit user took off his sunglasses to glare at Smoker, "Its the best way to stay alive and frankly if Akainu get this kid, the world is at his mercy."

Smoker sighed, he knew there was no other way to survive, "Fine, I'm in if being a pirate means not dying I'll do it.

Kaze stood up as he moved to his masthead, "Then its settled the Era of the Neo Whitebeard Pirates has begun.

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry if Smoker is OOC but he has to do what he has to do to survive. I also used Kuzan he makes up for Kaze's lack of experience and lets face it, lots of people love to see Kuzan do something else in the New World. Anyways I will explain everything soon, so please review and PM me any suggestions you want for this.**

***Galaxy Disappears in dark fire.***


	2. Chapter 2: What it takes

**Galaxy: Well the first chapter went so well I'm focusing on this story. Anyways I don't own One Piece, I only own what I own. Also I forgot to mention that Kaze's ship is named Megladon after the giant prehistoric great white shark.**

* * *

Smoker felt very bittersweet at the moment. While it was good to finally sleep in a bed, he was now officially a pirate the one thing he hated. Yesterday the day that he along with Kuzan found out that the Newgate bloodline still existed and that they may have found the only counter to Blackbeard, there new captain Kaze.

The former Vice Admiral sighed, he already got a wanted poster with his face on it. He looked on to the Newgate at the wheel and finally asked a question he been dying to ask, "So where are we heading anyways?"

The captain smiled and looked to him, "Well I was heading out for Dressrosa but at the moment this ship only has supplies for myself, barely so I'm going to take us to a nearby archipelago of islands that infamously are nicknamed the Dagger of Trade. Its a hotspot for traders and merchants." The pirate chuckled abit as he turned back to the blue ocean.

Smoker raised an eyebrow, this was a little to planned out when just yesterday the teens plan to escape the Marines was to pretty much take there ship of the face of the earth. The it clicked, "Kuzan suggested it didn't he?" Smoker laughed as the pirate slumped, it was really obvious in hindsight.

As if he knew they were talking the Ice Devil fruit user walked up to the deck, "By the speed were going we will make it there in about fifteen minutes to get there. So we should make a list of supplies and get some disguises for us Smoker."

On the Dagger of Trade:

Smoker growled, "First thing we are doing is getting some clothes!" Smoker was back to wearing his attire from when he was escaping Punk Hazard, except with a white cowboy hat.

Kuzan had to nod not wearing his green coat, "Better to change are looks before wanted posters come out. There is a clothes shop over there." The Neo Whitebeard pirates entered the clothes store.

Ten Minutes later:

They came out each with a new attire, Kuzan got a new black coat with the symbol for freedom colored red on it. Underneath was a new shirt similar to his old one but blue with a pheasant on it. He had some black pants and shoes on, he also went for some black sunglasses with wide blue lens to them. He also went back to wearing googles on his head, now having on a pair of sky blue googles with silver lens.

Smoker got a big makeover as well he now was sporting a sleeveless jade green jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath, he also now had a new pair of jeans to wear and with a set of back shoes to top it off.

Kaze walked out wearing a blue hooded cameo jacket unzipped with a gray shirt. He also had a set of headphones around his neck, he also had some grey pants with black sandals. Kuzan and Smoker also noticed there captains had some kind of neclace with the charm or something covered. The Newgate groaned, "Alright lets get the supplies and the extra things we'll need and get out I got a bad feeling."

They spent the next five minutes getting the needed supplies, as they were walking by a certain weapon. Smoker eyes widened, "A jitte."

The storeowner laughed, "Yes a fine weapon I created myself, it even has my dragon symbol designed into it. The man lifted up the weapon. It was twice the size of Smokers old one, about the size of longsword. It was jet black with a white dragon carved into the smaller edge and with a custom made handle with a white material wrapped around the guard. The storekeeper rose an eyebrow, "Its 35,000 beri for it."

Kaze looked at it confused, "Kinda high priced isn't it?"

The storeowner grinned, "This is a jitte made from meteorite ore and tipped with sea-prism found at the coral reef few feet under. Its raw materials and hand craft, incredibly tough as well."

The captain seemed convinced and threw the man the needed money as Smoker strapped on the new weapon, "Alright lets get out of here."

"Targets Kuzan and Smoker found."

The three pirates turned around to see twelve Pacifistas behind them. The army of Kuma's were leaded by Sentomaru, who looked really ticked off. "You two! You became pirates did you, who's the kid?"

Kaze stepped up, "I guess it would've gotten out anyways, you can call me Kaze Newgate, Whitebeards grandson and leader of the Neo Whitebeard Pirates!" This one statement caused Sentomaru to almost lose his balance, he knew he felt a presence silmilar to this teenager. Until now he wasn't beliving it, but this guy gave of the same powerful presence as Whitebeard.

Kuzan looked over to the young Newgate, "Isn't it too soon to reveal yourself?" Kuzan was about to say more, but he was interrupted by having to deflect a Pacifista's lazier.

Sentomaru scowled, "Pacifistas change of orders, capture all three of them. Leave them barely alive!" At that moment all of the Kuma impersonators fired there mouth cannons at them causing a huge amount of blinding light to glow.

Kaze put his hands in his pockets and his foot was covered by a white sphere as he started to shout, "Magnitude 24: Gaia Kick!" He kicked the air, cracking it and stoping the lazier. This again shocking everyone in the town and from the remains of the lazier glowing on him truly made him look like something that came out of hell. The captain laughed, "Heh, so do you really want to fight me the new Whitebeard?"

Sentomaru pointed his ax at them, "Kill them! Raze this whole town if you have to!" The cyborgs ran towards the three pirates, six of them taking on Kuzan and Smoker each. Sentomaru ran towards the mouthy captain, "Try this." He punched the pirate in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

With Kuzan and Smoker

Laziers were flying all over as the twelve cyborgs gave all the shots the could fire, unknown to them Kuzan and Smoker actually smiling as the former Admiral stated, "Finally got you in one point now Smoker."

"White Out!" Smoker shot out a huge amount of white smoke, leaving the Pacifistas invisble in the white cloud. He condensed the cloud trapping the living corpses in their white prison.

"Ice Age: Freezing Flight!" Kuzan created a six wingged pheasant out of ice, the bird screeched as it rammed into the cyborgs. When it was over twelve Pacifistas were frozen in a mini Iceberg. Kuzan grabbed the supplies, " Lets get to the ship already."

Back with Kaze:

Kaze panted, "Pretty good...for...a goverment...pawn." The pirate got up, he shook his head and looked up. This fight was about to be over, still he spoke the one question that was on his mind, "How did you keep up with me this long, surely you shouldn't have that much stamina?"

Sentomaru laughed glaring at the pirate, "Its my haki it gives me invisible armor able to pierce devil fruits, you can't break it." He only noticed that the Newgate was in front of him.

The white sphere appeared around Kaze's fist, "Then I'll crack you out of your haki shell like a nut! Magnitude 25: Gaia Punch!" His fist made contact and distorted Sentomaru's body. The distortion grew until it finally made true contact with the Marine, and sent the soldier flying. The captain felt the effects of the haki powered strikes kick in, "Dear god." Next thing Kaze knew, everything went black.

Kaze woke up on the ground, his arms and chest were wrapped up in bandages. He also noticed he was on his ship. He looked to see the two of his crew, "What happened?"

Smoker gave a chuckle, "Lets just say captain your arms are permanently bandaged for the rest of your life. Though cracking armament haki was impressive, it still left your hands messed up."

Kuzan looked at the Newgate, "It seems we have to teach you to use haki for you to survive. Quickest it can be done is five months." The Ice Devil fruit user gasped as the Newgate got up, with a determined look on his face."

"Don't give me the five months bull, I'm going to learn how to use haki by the time I get to Dressrosa! So never again will a Marine pawn cause me to struggle again, I swear I'll learn it..." His eyes looked as red as fire, giving a growl as he yelled at the sky, "I'll LEARN IT BY THEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Seems Kaze knows what he must do to survive the New world, question is will his training be enough to get him on the level he needs to be. Well thats going to be revealed next chapter. Review and Pm me Idea's if you want. **

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire.***


	3. Chapter 3: Plots, Ships, and Bars?

**Galaxy: Well this story seems to be my most fast growing. Anyways I don't own One Piece, I only own what I own. **

* * *

Another explosion burst above the Megaladon, Smoker panted, "He..did it...he...actually...learned...haki...in the time it would take us to get to Dressrosa." The White Chase watched on as Kaze used his observation haki to dodge ever one of the Ice spears thrown at him.

"Heh." The captain of the Neo Whitebeard pirates fist turned black, "Magnitude 50: Seaquake!" His armored fist cracked the air forcing the waves in front of the ship to move away from them, while doing this he knocked the Ice Devil fruit user back. The Newgate laughed, "Welp thats it for my training why don't we rest up so we aren't zombies when we get there."

Meanwhile at Marinefort:

Fleet Admiral Akainu was pacing in his office mentally cursing himself. He almost melted the floor below him as he yelled, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, Damn you Whitebeard! Keeping a grandson hidden from me and now with your powers!" The Admiral pressed his transponder snail, "Fujitora! New orders: Trap the Neo Whitebeard Pirates, do whatever is in your power to force Kazeyoru to become a Warlord! We must have that pirate under us."

On Dressrosa:

The crowds were stunned over the screen showing the twelve Pacifistas being beaten by the Neo Whitebeard Pirates. More shoking was the high bounty on each, Smoker was at 650,000,000 beri. Kuzan was at impressive 795,000,000 beri, befiting of a former admiral. Both of them were put to shame by their captain's 950,000,000 beri reward to catch him alive.

The Straw hat pirates seeing this were both shocked and highly impressed, Zoro was the first to speak, "Well thats quite a feat for a guy who only revealed himself to exist a week ago, guess the relation to Whitebeard and having his grandfathers powers is enough."

Sanji laughed, "It says they're heading this way probably looking for more crew members. The goverment probaly are waiting for them, not our problem is it now, -"anyway shouldn't we split up already."

Back with the Neo Whitebeard Pirates:

"A tournament for the Devil fruit Fire Fist Ace had and for the block D match..." The pirate gasped, the prize for wining block D was the _Moby Dick 2.0_. His grandfathers ship rebuilt with the highest technology money could buy. The captain looked to his crew, "You guys don't need me for a bit right." After the two nodded, the captain headed off ready to start his plan.

Corrdia Colosseum:

The gladiators were waiting to begin as the announcer was handed a sheet of paper, "We get to the last competor. He is the dominating rookie the earthshaker, has a bounty of 950...950 million beri." The announcer and the crowd started to jaw drop, _He_ decided to show up here. The announcer continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you the "New Whitebeard" Kazeyoru Newgate!" The crowd's eyes popped out as the Tremor Devil fruit user walked out, seeminly listening to music. He walked to the edge if the ring.

Don Chinjao and his sons looked startled, wondering how the pirate even got _in_ here. Luffy looked at him and laughed, "So, this is the old man's grandson. Haven't even met the guy yet I like him." The Straw hat looked on as the fight began.

A man with seven arms, each with an ax ran twords Kaze. The Neo Whitebeard pirate captain payed no attention, but he did wind his arm back, "Magnitude 50: Seaquake!" The fist cracked the air and all seven axes, sending that man and 50 other people into the water.

"Such power, he didn't even look and he has already sent 51 people out of this round. Wait what is he doing?"

The crowd looked as the "New Whitebeard" walked to the center of the arena. Three seconds later the new pirate ran around knocking people out one after another. "Magnitude: 25 Gaia Punch!" Kaze fist glowed as he K.O'ed the fools who dared challenged him.

The announcer yelled as he saw this pummeling consume, "This is amazing I've never seen a person cause this much damage and whilst barely even paying attention to his opponents!

One of the opponents broken weapons left a scratch in Kaze's bandages. The whole arena felt like time stopped. The Neo Whitebeard pirates captain took off his headphones and jumped up into the air using a nearby giant's head as a trampoline, "Magnitude 75: Skyquake!" The Tremor Devil fruit user punched downward cracking the sky as the giant shockwave hit the stadium causing a giant cloud of dust and bodies of defeated gladiators fill the air.

The announcer looked as if he saw a god, "I-I don't believe it, are we getting a repeat of block A?!"

Cavinish, Rebecca, and Kaze the attacker were left. Cavanish came at him sword ready to hack him in two, "Die!" A loud clang was heard as Cavinish's sword was met by a metallic black finger of Kazeyoru Newgate. The swordsman had a blood vessel grow on his head, "JUST DIE!" He set a rapid amount of strikes, each were deflected by the Newgate's finger. The fame crazed pirate went with a downward slash only to be deflected by the armament hardened kick of the 950 million beri pirates and his sword to be knocked out of his hand.

Rebecca was horrified, was this guy a monster? No time questioning she came at him with a furious barrage of attacks. Seemingly enough he was dodging every attack as if it was snail coming at him. "What-What are you!" Rebecca swung her shield at him, only to find the pirate sitting on said shield.

Kaze laughed and did a backflip, "I'm just a guy who's really a natural in using Observation haki."

The Pirate Prince charged for the New Whitebeard picking up his sword as he ran. With the Undefeated Gladiator attacking him from behind also with a sword in hand. Kaze only sighed and griped the air, "I'm only here for the Ship, I care none for the fruit. Magnitude 33: Claw of Heaven!" At that moment he sent the hand griping the air down and the arena itself started waving like the ocean. It forced the two attackers to the water in a minute.

The announcer checked his watch on how long that lasted, "It's, It's over! The winner is Kazeyoru Newgate!" The winner of block D left the arena. He saw a man give him the directions to the docks that new Moby Dick was at, he then explained to the man that Rebecca will take his place, since got what he came for. After that he went to get to his new ship.

With Smoker:

"Where the hell is a good bar anyways? I've been searching for hours!" Smoker kept looking left or right for somewhere to drink. He kept walking down the streets only to have a sword swung at him. "Hey what the big, Tashigi!"

The Marine captain adjusted her glasses, "I was sent here to deal with you tratior, I can't believe after all your speeches about justice you betrayed it!" She charged strait at him.

Smoker only unstrapped his jitte. He looked at his former partner with rage, "No, justice betrayed me."

* * *

**Galaxy: Mainly this was a slow chapter, sorry bout that. Next chapter though will be be Smoker vs Tashigi so jusr bear with this chapter. Review and respond about the upcoming fight.**

***Galaxy Disappears in dark fire.***


	4. Chapter 4: Doflamingo and Kaze Troll

**Galaxy: Lets start this chapter, I don't own One Piece, I only own what I own.**

* * *

"You TRAITOR!" Tashigi and Smokers weapons clashed causing sparks to fly everywhere. Smoker used his powers to send his former partner to the ground. The swordsman growled as she tried to cut him only to find half him floating in the air with his legs turned into smoke.

The White Chase shook his head as he tried to reason with her, "They put a death sentence on me, what was I supposed to do. What would you do if you were in my shoes."

She only raised an eyebrow, "Technically I have been in your shoes when Law switched our bodies...Thats besides the point! You have to be turned in!" She jumped up only to be knocked back by a miniature tornado. As a familiar form walked up, wearing all red.

Smoker only glared, it was Vice Admiral Yushirma his "replacement" laughing like mad. The Vice Admiral snarled at the female swordsman, "He's my prey foolish girl, I guess I must teach you both a lesson!" He used his powers once again to throw his small tornado which this time was blocked by Tashigi, the Zoan Devil fruit user growled like a beast. The wind picked up, "I don't have time for this! I'll show you two hell!" He roared as his body turned into a blue tornado in the form of the great sea serpent Leviathan.

Smoker flew back he armament hardened his fist and swung it at the wind reptiles face, "White Head-Hardened Smoke Snake." He created his White snake using his jet black fist which now made up the head and tried to pin Yuahirma down. The snake and sea serpent tore up the part of the city streets as the fight went on. Tashigi used her sword and her haki to attack both of the Devil fruit users, leaving them both on their toes.

Yushirma pointed his hand at the two, "True Claw of the Leviathan!" His hand once again went into his leviathan form as he punched the two towards the docks. The Vice Admiral ran strait towards them, "Leviathan Roar." The Zoan Devil fruit user shot a yellow beam out of his mouth. The beam cut the area in half, but luckily Smokers abilities still worked on that attack.

Tashigi barely escaped the Vice Admirals attacks using here sword and haki to block them. Though when Yushirma's second Leviathan Roar attack came at her she had no counter, that was until a unusual person saved her by scratching the air creating a barrier. She looked at her savior in surprise, "Doflamingo!"

The warlord only glared as he created a string clone of himself, "Don't thank me. I still need you for my purposes." The warlord then pointed to her then point to Smoker in the sky. Only to find that the Vice Admiral fired another blast at him which he deflected with the strings coming out of his fingertips. "Go now you foolish girl." the warlord said using his strings to throw the Zoan Devil fruit user, "This clone of mine should give you the ability to fly." Then Doflamingo proceeded to battle the Vice Admiral as Tashigi was lifted into the air as the clone used the rest of its many strings to grab clouds and fly.

Yushirma look liked a blood vessel would pop, in his rage he entered his leviathan form. He dived into the ocean to chase Doflamingo. "Leviathan Barrage Roar!" The next beam split into 100 smaller shots, each trying to pin down the warlord.

Doflamingo made a finger gun art the blasts, "Bullet String!" The deadly puppeteer shot strings out of his fingers canceling out the attacks. He then shot holes into the sea serpent. He flew over with a sadistic grin, "Fool!" He then saw the Marines in the distance, "Word of advice, Get off my kingdom you garbage." He shot the center of the Leviathan. Only to have the beast come at him screaming and roaring.

"**_DDDDDOOOOFFFFLLLLLAAAAMMMMMIIIINNNNGGGGOOOO_**!"

With Kaze:

"Well I got the bigger ship, now I just need a bigger crew." The New Whitebeard walked infront of the auction house. He looked at his newly bought black hat similar to Fire Fist Ace's, "Of course in Doflamingo's kingdom there is an Auction house. I just hope I don't blow my money and gave to do something stupid like break pirates out of a prison,no ones that stupid." He said as he put his hat on and walked in.

With Blackbeard

The Yonko was stomping the head of a king threatening him, "You better give us...AHHCHOO!" The Yonko looked at his crew of pirates he broke out of Impel Down. "Alright which one of you numbskulls was talking about me!"

Back to the Plot:

Kaze was regretting coming to the auction, it was a waste of time. There was just ordinaries, well until someone caught, no, completely seized his attention. There was this beautiful woman, he mentally beat himself for his word choice. This woman was a goddess, a goddess with long red hair and a hourglass figure. She was fair skinned with her long slim legs being showed under those ragged shorts. Coat in tears, shirt even worse, yeah he was buying.

The Auctioneer pointed to the crowd, "Do we have a first bid?"

"Eight hundred fifty thousand beri!" The rest of the buyers gasped, looking at the black hat of Kaze, deciding if they should bid or not. One man was about to raise his hand only to have him collapse. Kaze thanked mentally that guy for being in his short range of his conquerors haki, which could only go 45 feet way from him.

The Auction ended like that, "Sold to the man in the black hat for 850,000 beri." The crowd sighed in relief as the Auctioneer singaled the next person to come up, "On to the next auction."

Kaze tipped his hat down covering his eyes and his sly grin, "Well today must be my lucky day."

* * *

**Galaxy: Okay I'm leaving the next two characters to join the Neo Whitebeard Pirates to you. I'm leaving a poll with 4 choices and the Top two will be added on to the crew. Review and respond, see you next chapter.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	5. Chapter 5: Angering the New Whitebeard

**Galaxy: Well got the votes, well more like lack of, but whatever. It seems that Marco the Phoenix and Cannon Ideo were picked to be the next two Neo Whitebeard recruits. That settled I don't own One Piece, I only own what I own. A/N: I'm using my own description of Kaido, so don't go all crazy if I am wrong.**

* * *

"Here we have our main slave to auction, the First Division of the Whitebeard Pirates leader, Marco the Phoenix!" The crowd went into snarls and psychotic laughter. Kaze noticed that a member of the Doflamingo Pirates Officer Gladius. Kaze stood up he had enough.

"Magnitude 50: Seaquake!"

A bit later:

Marco woke up to seeing the guy in the black hat and his girl he bought, seems the guy unshackled him. He looked to his right as he saw the ruins of the former auction house. The Pheonix looked to the stranger, "I might as well thank you, whoever you are."

The man looked disapointed, "What, really Uncle Marco you don't know me?" The former Whitebeard pirate looked at the guy almost shellshocked. There was no way he could be _him_. The pirate laughed, "I'm the "New Whitebeard" Kazeyoru Newgate, can't believe gramps never told you about me." Kaze was practically tackled as he was caught in a bearhug.

"Oh my god, Pops was right, You're alive!" Marco let his "nephew" catch some air, "Well I see you became a feared pirate in your short time at being one." Kaze almost blushed in embaressmemt, to him it wasn't that impressive. Marco looked at him, "You're going to need me to survive kid, the New World is a crazy place, so for your sake can I join your crew?"

Kaze almost fainted, to have him on his crew was a dream come true, "You didn't have to ask, Welcome aboard!" Kaze then looked to the redhead, he lifted her hair up looking into slate grey eyes.

Marco only sighed, "Not much of a talker is she?" He looked on as the captain got up.

"She's going with us like it or not, take her with me to the _Moby Dick 2.0_, its me new ship." The Zoan Devil Fruit user nodded as he went into Pheonix form but grabed not only the redhead but his new captain. Kaze struggled against his iron grip, "The hell are you doing, I was about to find Kuzan and Smoker!"

The blue bird form of the pirate started to open its beak to state, "Marines are after you kid, not only that were in Kaido's territory. You're a sitting duck right now, whats with that grin?" Marco landed on the new and improved version of Whitebeard's ship.

Kaze walked up to the wheel, "Marco find Kuzan, I need to make my move."He was interrupted by the former Admiral walking up the deck. Marco flinched as he remember what the Ice Devil fruit user did to Jozu.

Kuzan finally started to speak, "I'm afraid Kaido will have to wait, Doflamingo has Smoker." Kaze eyes widened, the former Admiralcould practically see the rage coming out the Paramecia Devil fruit users body, but all of them looked up as a cage of strings was in the air. Kuzan snarled as the dreaded SMILE factory was revealed, "Captain what shall we do."

The Captain of the Neo Whitebeard pirates cracked his knuckles, "I heard that Straw Hat and Law what to destroy that factory, well lucky them." Kaze pointed to the dreaded building as he practically screamed, "CAUSE NOW I DO AS WELL!"

In Smile:

"You let Cesar Clown go missing!" Doflamingo was a bloody mess on the floor, his men wanted to help but were in fear of the attacker. Kaido steped into the light, his black cape with brownish fur making it look like a lion's mane. His yellow skin allowed him to further give off the lion look. He let one claw-hand slip out of his cape as he pointed to Doflamingo, "Bring the grandson of that fool Edward Newgate, I will make that boy my new pawn as I shall take over the world! Also make sure he lives or you _wont_!"

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry guys for the short chapter, but next chapter shall involve the attack on SMILE Factory, and maybe Kaido Vs Kaze. Anyways's please review guys it helps me get inspired to get these out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Doflamingo Strikes Back

**Galaxy: Well time to get some action as the battle begins, Neo Whitebeard Pirates Vs SMILE Factory. I been waiting to write this so lets get started. I don't own one piece I only own what I own.**

* * *

The three Neo Whitebeard pirates ran down the streets of Dressrosa as their captain with his red Conquer haki aura barged through blockade after blockade of Doflamingo's men. Marco looked to Kuzan and slowly asked, "You know the reason he's so angry?"

The Ice Devil fruit user shrugged as he answered whilst running, "He could be mad for many different reasons, my guess is probably that Doflamingo captured Smoker since were heading for the palace, what is he doing!?" He stopped as the teenager jumpped into the air infront if a massive stome fist.

With Luffy and Zoro:

Pica threw his stone fist down leaving nowhere for the two Straw Hats to run. Suddenly a black shadow jumped in front of him, Pica didn't care as his fist rocketed twoards them. The giant screemed in his ironically high voice, "This is the end if you!"

A voice answered his screem as Pica looked at the shadow who turned out to be Kaido's target. The teen swung his fist as he shouted, "MANGITUDE 55: TREMOR TURRENT." A large amount of cracks appeared in the air and Pica was forced back as the shadow, Kaze, landed in front of the Straw Hats. The stone body had at least thirty craters in its front half. It slowly fixed itself as Doflamingo's Elite Officer made a noise that could only be described as a nails on a chalkboard on steroids. The city of Dressrosa stopped there panic to cover there ears from the horrid noise.

Luffy grinned at the Neo Whitebeard pirate, "So you decided to join the party, Old guys grandson." Kaze and Zoro both fell to the floor, oblivious as always he couldn't even remember the Tremor Devil fruit user's name.

The new Whitebeard got up and a small bit of annoyed look on his face, "Well seems we have a common goal...taking that damn psycho Doflamingo down. So how 'bout I help out. Birdbrain wont see it coming...I think." He muttered the last part under his breath. He turned around to find Pica heading for that boxer Ideo and some civilians, 'wait a second' he thought to himself, 'Where were they when I had to deflect the stone giant!'

Pica's high pitched voice squeaked, "Die!" His fist agian came down to the earth, unfortunate for him to have his stone body lose an arm due to a massive seaquake hitting him. After the giant's arm grew back as he swung the appendage.

Ideo blinked to the Yonko's grandson as he humbly knelt, "You saved my life..." He looked up to see him on the back of the bull that was in block C. He ran after them at his top speed, "WAIT!"

Luffy grinned at Kaze who looked as if he was about to sleep as he blantly said, "So you need a break Tremor - guy." Kaze winced, so now he was Tremor - guy instead of old man's grandson. He decided to disregard the statement and get some shut eye. There was no way he could fight Doflamingo without some sleep.

The moment Kaze woke up he was still on the bull surrounded by water with him, Luffy, and Law facing Donquiote Doflamingo at the end of some tunnel? 'How long was I out for three hours?' was the first thought that went to his head.

The String Devil Fruit user laughed, "All three of you, perfect I can take you all out at once! Bullet Stri..." He was cut off when Luffy's Armament hardened Red Hawk move hit him directly in the chest. The Donquiote family leader's blood vessel grew in rage.

Kaze walked out of the cave, the bull behind him with Law on its back. Luffy and the orange eyed teen's fist turned jet black as they rushed at Doflamingo. Luffy ran at him hardened fist first in Gear Second, "Gum Gum Jet...Pistol!" The fist rocketed towards itstarget while the king of Dressrosa created a shield of strings. Kaze jumped over the shield landing of Doflamingo's face with an armament hardened boot to the head. **(A/N: Hey Oda can either Law or Luffy actually do this.)** He then stomped the warlord into the ground. Kaze didn't get even a second to gloat as he used his hardened fist to block the razor sharp strings that slammed him into a nearby building. Luffy went in using his rubber abilities to dodge the strings and grabbed Kazeyoru.

Law still riding that bull ran in trying to grab his sword only to be hammered down by Doflamingo's strings swinging debri at him. Luffy and Kaze started to jump on the pieces of the building knocked down earlier, both tried to land a punch on the String Devil fruit user. Neither of them could hit

The warlord like his name sake flew up into the sky, "Compared to you insects I am a GOD!" He pounded the New Whitebeard and Straw Hat into the ground with invisible strings. He then swung them around into nearby structures and inevitably into each other. Sadly the human puppeteer never noticed the young Newgate freed his right arm and he hit all the buildings with his right side. As he was thrown by the strings he hit the air with his fist cracking the air and stopping himself. Not only the that but cracks in the air appeared on the buildings he was thrown into.

Kaze grinned as he then yelled out, "Try getting out of this Joker, Hell is awaiting you now. Magnitude 55: Tremor Turret — Cage!" The cracks sent air cannon shockwaves at Doflamingo making him drop his captives to scratch the air to defend himself. Law tried to say something only to be hammered again by Doflamingo.

Luffy and Kazeyoru got up mainly unharmed aside from some small cuts and bruises but both were ready to go. Luffy squatted and placed his fist on the ground, "Gear Second!" Steam came out of his body as he rushed over to Doflamingo landing a Jet Gattling on him. He shot his foot landing another barrage of attacks on Joker. As the fight continued he had to cut off his power boost or he would pass out. Before he could take a counterattack a building crumbled with Kaze holding an unconsious Dellinger. Under his feet were Baby 5 and Buffalo who were wailing in pain. All of them covered in bruises, cuts, and blood as Kazeyoru threw the out of commission officers to the side.

Doflamingo grinned as he started to think to himself 'Kaido never said for what reason he'd be bowing to him. Plus he took out all my officers without a scratch on him. Under my wing he could take Law's place.' The warlord put on a calm face as he spoke, "Kazeyoru, Kazeyoru such wasted talent, but I have a offer. You work for me with no question asked and I tell where Smoker is in SMILE Factory." Doflamingo flew up into the air continuing his speech, "Either way I need you brought to Kaido alive." He readied to fire a barrage of bullet strings on them but when he did a familar blue dome stopped him.

"Room, TACT!" Law walked up no longer cuffed and glaring with a vengeance, "I can't wait to extract your heart Joker, then finally crush it under my boot." He then used Shambles to return his sword to his hand. He was about to move till he saw Kazeyoru point up to the Birdcage, and then the Surgeon of Death understood and stood back."

The New Whitebeard grinned, "Thanks Doflamingo for telling me that Smoker is in SMILE cause as we speak Kuzan and Marco are heading to SMILE and are going to find him." At that moment the three pirate captains charged for Doflamingo.

With Marco and Kuzan

Kuzan and Marco _would've_ got to Smoker if Ideo didn't tag along and Drag them down, after having been flown in by the Pheonix Mythical Zoan user. The trio Ran through the extensive halls of SMILE Factory.

"You three have met your end." The two pirates and the boxer turned to see a sight they hoped to never see, Trebol and Diamante in front of Smoker and Tashigi's cage.

* * *

**Galaxy: Well nexts chapter is focusing on Kuzan, Marco, and Ideo Vs Diamante and Trebol. Thank you guys for being patient with me. Review and Favorite till next time.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire***


	7. Chapter 7: Some men just want to kill

**Galaxy: Well I'm happy with the results of that chapter, but that is besides the point. This chapter continues on with Kuzan, Marco, and Ideo's meeting with Trebol and Diamante. Plus a big revalation by Doflamingo. Hope you enjoy this explosive chapter and please review!**

* * *

"Well damn." Ideo looked on at the large elite officers of the Doflamingo family, "Looks like its time to pummel these guys. Minefield Punch!" Ideo punched the ground causing a chain of explosions to occur. Trebol became adhesive and stuck himself to a wall and Diamante to flatten himself to float away from the blasts.

The former admiral kicked Diamante away, "I'll handle him you two handle the other one." The boxer and pirate nodded as the raced after Trebol who started to run off with the cage containing Smoker and Tashigi. "Ice Block: Partisan!" Kuzan created ice daggers floating in midair and threw them at the living flag. Diamante unfolded his watch into a giant throwing star and spun it breaking the ice projectiles. He then hurled the weapon at the former Admiral.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and the redhead the Neo Whitebeard Pirates captain saved from that auction walked up. She looked at the opponent and then answered the confused ice pirate's question, "To be exact he bought me before he saved me so he still has ownership of me, but right now I am paying my debt to him for saving me." She then glared lasers at Diamante as she yelled, "You will know to fear me, I am Jennifer Ruby, the one who ate the first artificial Devil fruit a copy of the one that careless Admiral Kizaru uses, Heavenly Jewel Bolt." She fired a quick beam of light from her fingertip and was perceived to look like a lightning bolt. The Doflamingo Family executive was unlucky to have a cape of steel, for this attack mimicked lightning in the fashion that metal conducted it and was hit by the blast.

"Ice Saber!" Kuzan wipped up his sword of ice and holded it in his two handed stlye stance. His sunglasses leaving no expresion with his eyes.

"Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven!" Jennifer created a sword out of white light. **(AN: Artificial Logia's in my story will have the elements in a different color than the normal Logia fruit.) **She held it in one hand unlike the original Logia fruit user, and pointed it at Diamante. Both Logia users charged at the Paramecia.

Back with Marco and Ideo

"How do I hit this guy if he is living nitrocellulose, He could blow up at any moment if my fist hits him!" Ideo stumbled as he had to try not punching his opponent with his explosive punches. He hated the fact his main ability was practically useless against them.

Marco hands were covered in blue and yellow flames making wings as he flew and kicked with haki induced foot to the adhesive man's head. "Well then don't hit him dumbass!" The phoenix snarled he then flew to the side to dodge the sticky bullets thrown at him. He threw another haki powered kick to his neck, sadly the Logia type user got up, "This Trebol guy, he keeps getting back up!"

Ideo then thought of something and threw his punch. Trebol prepared to explode but he noticed one thing, it wasn't aimed at him. The fist collided with the cage behind him, and it exploded opening the cage. At that moment a jet black fist slammed into Trebol.

Smoker dusted himself off and grabbed his jitte, "I don't know why you two are here, but I got a score to settle with my captors so whatever, White Blow!" He sent a barrage of fists the other Logia's way. Trebol was then knocked and pummeled around into the walls, floor, and ceiling.

The executive only laughed, "Explosive Ant Trap!" Before any of the three pirates can react the area exploded.

With Kazeyoru

Doflamingo looked at the Heart Pirates _former_ captain, "Oh Law, should know what happened to your crew." All three of the young pirates stopped after hearing this. Kaze and Luffy were in confusion while Law's face became full of shock and horror. Doflamingo grinned as he continued, "Well my associates found them and..." the warlord stopped to chuckle at what he was about to say, "they buster called your crew and the nearby Island to hell!" He laughed as he saw Law fall to his knees. He took a false frown and then said, "Unforantly to keep the buster call a no witness event we had to kill a few inoccents on the nearby island, but don't worry I bet they're keeping your crew company. He then burst into laughter as Law threw his hat to the ground. Doflamingo mockingly pointed at Law, "You dare call yourself a captain? You don't _deserve_ to be one!"

Law got up his head looking down, "This isn't about just Corazon anymore." This statement caused Doflamingo's eyebrow to rise. Law looked up at the warlord with the same look he had when they first met "I must avenge every innocent person you have ever killed, for there sake I'll make sure you _DIE_!

* * *

**Galaxy: Sorry for OCCness of Law at the end, but It was the best way to make this chapter work. Next chapter should continue from the end of this chapter so see you then.**

***Galaxy disappears in Dark Fire.***


	8. Chapter 8: Burn you Flamingo, Burn!

**Galaxy: Welp were back to my favorite psycho "I just want to see this world burn." Villan The Joker...what oh, sorry I mean Doflamingo. Wrong story, wrong Joker, anyways back to Law's breakdown. Also I don't own One Piece I only own what I own.**

* * *

Kaze and Luffy looked on as Law charged for the other warlord. He would've help but his arms even though bandaged still trembled from the force of his punches. He hated the fact that he didn't wait for his arms his, especialy since his main fighting stlye involved punching with tremendous force.

Law used his sword to block Doflamingo's five colored strings using his haki to reinforce his blade. "You're slipping up "Young Master" you should focus more or I might chop you in two." Law's sadistic voice echoed as he mockingly used the former way that he used to address him. Which seemed to anger the warlord even more. Law being a doctor could tell Kaze wasn't fully healed from the events of the Dagger of Trade. So he advised him to let his hands some recovery time before he went full throttle less he would be more of a burden, when in reality Kazeyoru Newgate was the only one at the moment who could bring down the Birdcage.

Luffy must have gotten bored for he was back, "Gum Gum Rifle." Law's jaw dropped at the luck of Straw Hat missing all of the razor sharp strings and landing his rotating punch. He then fallowed it with a barrage of kicks. Doflamingo still laughed as he threw debris at them. Law had to keep Luffy out of his way as he prepared to strike down Corazon's killer.

"Luffy the only way we will win is with us attacking at the same time, hit him with anything when I use a move I've been saving up till this moment!" The two were both stopped by a red aura filling the area As a familiar figure walked up.

Kazeyoru walked up pushing the two aside cut off the Haki aura, "I'll take him alone, you two rest up." He then pointed to the warlord, "HEY DOFFY! Bring it on!" Both combatants charged for each other in midair. Each readying an attack towards the other.

"Magnitude 25: Gaia Punch!" Kaze winded up ready to throw his devastating punch.

"Five Colored Strings!" Five different colored strings came out of the warlords fingertips ready to cut Kaze apart. The two attacks caused a small explosion. Doflamingo decided he would trap Kaze aa his strings filled the area.

Thats were everything got weird from there for Kaze as he started to see things. He was seeing different aura's coming off of people, but more importantly he could see Doflamingo's strings and where they would go. So he took advantage of this and cracked the air below his feet propelling him into the air. Doing so he flew past the strings and threw another Gaia punch strait in Doflamingo's face breaking his glasses and knocking his feathered coat off.

The warlords pink irises opened to adjust to the lighting,"That is it!" His vein popped out as his body glowed as it started to harden and turned pitch black. Doflamingo laughed as he bent one of his knees in the air and stood on the other foot, "Time for you to face the Black Flamingo!" He the smashed Kazeyoru into a building and hit him with his Armament Hardened fist as he spun threw the air drilling into his stomach. Kazeyoru coughed up blood as he too the hit. The warlord flew back deciding to strike again, "Black Flamingo Dance." The razor strings shot out of his fingertips as he spun and dived for the Newgate. Thus causing the young pirate to wail in pain as the stings cut him and as Doflamingo headbutted him in the chest.

Lucky for Kaze the attack freed him, allowing him to land a Haki roundhouse kick on the warlord. 'I'm going to need to have a plan, I'll tire myself out with just my brute force, so maybe its time to clip this bird's wings.' Kaze then took up to the air as he nodded to something on the ground. He then cried out in pain as he took another Black Flamingo Dance to the chest. Afterwards he flew through the holes in the destroyed buildings as he was chased by the dark beast behind him. He found some cleavers and chucked them cutting the strings. Causing the king of Dressrosa to lose momentum allowing him to harden his shoulder. He proceeded to tackle the man threw some buildings collapsing them then elbowing him down. He was then countered by some mid air kicks and a few more Black Flamingo Dances.

Doflamingo laughed as he punched Kaze again, "Are you stupid trying to fight _me_ in the air!"

Kaze chuckled as his blood came out of his mouth, "I was just waiting for the calvary to arrive." Doflamingo turned around to see Luffys gigantic hardened hand head for him.

"Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" Doflamingo was then hit by the fist up into the air. Though unknown to everyone one of his strings left in Kaze gave off a dark glow.

Kaze wound up his punch, "Lets finish this thing guy's."

Doflamingo laughed as he flew down, "You can try, Black Flamingo Descent." He rocketed down like one of Fujitora's meteors. Spiraling like a hurricane laughing the whole time.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy extended his arm back and hardened it, after going gear second he lit it on fire.

"Magnitude 75:..." Kaze fist glowed as he readied to punch with all his might.

"Corazon..." Law placed his blade along his arm leaving the sharp end facing away from him as the saber glowed. Doflamingo neared them as the threw the attacks at him. Each inflicting massive damage.

"RED HAWK!"

"SKYQUAKE!"

"BREAKER!"

The attacks pierced Doflamingo's Haki armor and hit him dead in the chest. Flames, shockwaves, and electrical pulses flowing through him. He laughed as she spoke his final words, "Even if you kill me you cant stop it, this...world...will..._BURN_!" He yelled as his irises and pupils disappeared as blood came out of his mouth.

Kaze and Luffy just tipped their hats as Law walked up to the corpse, he kicked and spat on it. "That was for Corazon, I hope you burn in hell for that you crazy Flamingo."

At that moment all three of them passed out from sheer exhaustion. Never to know who was behind them. As the former warlord Crocodile was watching as he looks at Kazeyoru. He tipped his hook on the pirates face, "I believe I just found my new investment."

* * *

**Galaxy: Oh how I love plot devices, also if you are wondering how this short this fight might of been, I pulled a Oda and kept a portion of it 'offscreen' in a sense. Hope you enjoy and what is Crocodile up to. Continue reading to find out.**

***Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire.***


End file.
